My Gift Is My Song
by SunshineHomicide
Summary: David Karofsky has been through a lot. A lot more than most people. But something changes when he returns to McKinley and meets a boy that may very well be more beautiful than Kurt. And there is something from their past that will bring them together.
1. Meet the Characters

Meet the Characters

Name: Story Heights

Age: 16

Grade: Sophomore

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 140lbs

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Sexuality: Gay

Personality: Story is really shy. He doesn't really talk much, and when he does, he usually stumbles over his words and has a lot of problem trying to keep eye contact, especially with someone that he's intimidated by. He doesn't like confrontation and if there is any, he will usually just take it. He doesn't want to cause any problems with anyone so he pretty well keeps to himself most of the time. Sure, he has ideas and he has a voice that contradicts his docile personality, but he is too shy to really say anything or use his voice to get his point across. However, singing is the only way he feels like he can truly express himself.

Biography: Story was born in Ohio, but he had spent most of his time in a different town, so this would be his first year at McKinley. He wasn't really popular in his old school, sure, he had a lot of attention because he's good looking, but no one really cared to talk to him because they were either too nervous to, or they were intimidated by him. He never understood why, but he figured that it was because of his lack of talking during most situations. He joined choir, but the teacher only wanted to focus on his own daughter, who was also in the group, and had her sing any solo that came along, so Story was in the shadow of the back behind everyone else. He didn't want to cause troubles, so he never said anything.

When it started going around the school that he was gay, he started getting bullied. It was worse than just getting pushed into the locker by a jock, that was something that he could handle. It didn't leave the school, it followed him home and it invaded his whole life until he couldn't take it anymore. The cyber bullying got too intense, he always woke up to a hundred texts that had different names and threats. But, he never said anything until he broke. He attempted suicide by taking too many sleeping pills and was found by his mother. After getting his stomach pumped, they decided that it was in Story's best interest to move out of town and transfer him to the school. He never told his parents why he was getting bullied and he is still yet to come out to them.

Story just recently transferred to McKinley and this would be his first year here. After hearing about Glee Club, he decided to join immediately even before the year started. He didn't care about any harassment they would get, he wanted to find a place where he belonged, and he hoped that this would be it.

Model: Francisco Lachowski

Name: David Karofsky

Age: 18

Grade: Senior

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 225lbs

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Sexuality: Gay

Personality: David isn't that bad of a guy. If anything, he's just confused. He fears of opening up about his sexuality despite the fact that he knows there will be a network of people to support him. He knows that no amount of support will keep people from giving him those looks, the ones that many gave Kurt. And he knows they will be worse for him because he was a hypocrite for bullying a boy that was just like him. Under the muscle and bravado, Dave is a very sweet boy, soft spoken, kind and a rather romantic soul that has let this be shown much more nowadays.

Biography: David Karofsky used to be a good guy. He had been a cub scout, got good grades and all in all made his father proud of him. But then, when he got into High school, he started to realize that he was gay. He hid this though and started to be more of a bully in the hopes that no one would ever figure this out.

However, then came Kurt Hummel, who embraced his homosexuality and didn't care what people thought or said about him because he wouldn't compromise who he was for anyone. This angered Dave because he wanted to be that way. He wanted to be able to be open with who he was but was just too scared, so he started to bully the boy constantly. This however, came to a head when he kissed Kurt, thus revealing his sexuality to the boy. But, in fear of his secret being told, he threatened to kill Kurt if he said anything, which lead Kurt to transfer to another school.

Things got a little worse for Dave when Santana discovered the boy's secret and said that she would out him if he didn't help her out, which he agreed to out of fear. The two of them then started to date to keep their sexualities a secret, they formed a club known as the Bullywhips to stop school bullying and after talking with Kurt he convinced the boy to come back to McKinley. The two of them have become almost friends after Kurt said that he forgave him for what he had done since he could see how miserable Dave was and the two went onto be named McKinley prom King and Queen as a joke pulled by the students.

Dave transferred to Thurston High for his senior year because he wanted to be able to get through the rest of high school without looks or rumors. But, after admitting that he loved Kurt at Breadstix, he was outed by a fellow Thurston hockey team member, Nick. He was assaulted with names and such which followed him all the way home and he couldn't take it, soon choosing to try and take his life. His father found him just in time and he recovered becoming friends with Kurt in the process and deciding that it would be best to transfer back to McKinley where at least there would be some people that would support him.

Model: Max Adler

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any official Glee characters, including David Karofsky. However, Story Heights is of my own creation and should not be taken or duplicated.  
David Karofsky is written by my dear friend xZigglesx, aka Luxy.

Also, first chapter is going to be a bit choppy before I take complete control over Dave and start writing as all characters. (Yay for being supreme ruler). I do hope you'll enjoy it all the same. Remember. REVIEWS.


	2. Jumper

****Chapter 1, Part 1

* * *

**Story**

Aside from the first day of school being terrifying, this one didn't seem that bad. Granted, last year and every year before that, the first day, and every day, was terrifying. But now, Story had a fresh start, a new peak to reach. It was going to be perfect, amazing even, it was going to be the best Sophomore year of his life, and the only one. But hey, anything better than how it was before had to be pretty amazing, right?

No one knew him, knew about what happened aside from the school counselor and the principal, for obvious reasons. He would probably be brought in to see the counselor a few times a month just to make sure that he was keeping up on his steps, not skipping out on any medication, and still going to therapy. It was a long process, but it was a road to recovery so to speak. And this new school ignited a new passion that seemed to have been dormant because of how his old school's arts program was handled.

But all the same, the painfully attractive teen walked through the halls of McKinley, his head bowed slightly, not quite so he was looking at his feet, but looking at the feet in front of him so he wouldn't run into anyone, and his books were clutch desperately to his chest as he made his way to his locker for the first time that day. Once reaching it, he worked the combination in and put away his notebooks, pens, pencils, binders, pretty much anything that he was going to need.

He reached into the pocket of his skinny jeans, pulling out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it slowly, smoothing out the creases as he looked at his class schedule. He was a Sophomore, so he wasn't really sure what all he was going to have, but there was one class that peaked his interest. Not really the subject himself, but the teacher. Spanish with Mr. Sheuster. Well, he had it before lunch, so then he could easily ask the teacher about Glee club and if he could try out. He had heard about Glee club in his other school, even heard about how McKinley High tried to get to Nationals. But failed… He hoped, that maybe he could help them. But since he was so dang shy that unless he was singing, he was going to just listen.

Story chewed at his lip and folded the piece of paper back up again before grabbing a notebook and a pencil for his first class. The moment he shut his locker and turned around, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and his back slammed against his locker, knocking the wind out of his lungs with a squeak. He watched as a couple of guys in red letterman jackets laughed as they walked away, "Welcome to McKinley, new kid."

**Dave**

He couldn't believe that he was back here in McKinley. It hadn't really been all that long since he had left...but still, he had thought that he had been done with this school. Obviously not. And really, after what had happened after his short stay in Thurston high had him thinking that really this was the better choice to end his high school years because, at least here it was familiar and there were people that he could look to.

Though, as he walked into the school, he received so many different looks that had him feeling like a freak on display. He knew that they had heard about him, and he wondered what was it that had them looking at him that way more. Was it that he was gay, or that he had tried to kill himself? Once he got to this locker, he had discovered that it was both. Some whispered about how he had bullied Kurt and called him names for being gay when, all along, he was as well. That technically wasn't true though... He had just been angry, he had hated the fact that he was gay, that he was different from everyone else. But then Kurt came along and was proud that he was different, proud to be gay. No matter what the jocks did... No matter what he did, Kurt would walk away with his head held high. Dave hated that Kurt could shake their words and actions off. And then it happened to Dave and he couldn't even take it for a week before he pulled out the belt...

But that was actually what most people were talking about and it surprised him. Only a few were talking about his sexuality, and everyone else was talking about the fact that a guy like Dave would actually try and kill themself. He stood there in front of his locker… The one he had had when he was here before... He couldn't believe he managed to keep it… And he stared inside as they talked. Talked about how he was lucky his dad had found him and how they just didn't get how he couldn't fight back, as big of a guy as he was.

News flash, David Karofsky may be big, but he didn't have the tough skin that others had. He threw his weight around hard here in McKinley, but after prom... Things started to just change. He no longer was rough, he wasn't a bully, he actually talked with others that were lower on the totem pole of his new school and had been friends with some of them. They were actually some of the few people from Thurston that had come and seen him in the hospital, and he still talked to them as well, which made his time at the other school not a complete waste. But with this sweeter and nicer side, there was weakness. Because he wasn't using violence as a wall anymore, his heart was more open to verbal jabs and such.

He had talked about so much of this to his therapist over the summer, the one that his father said that he had to go see. He wasn't the biggest fan of just spilling his guts out to someone, thankfully it had only been for the summer, but he would admit that it helped getting it all out there. Though, he hadn't been that comfortable at first telling a stranger that he had been bullying a guy cause he was terrified over his own sexuality because it felt like he was being judged. But, as much as he hated therapists, he knew that he would have to talk to that counselor here to make sure he was doing alright and wasn't going to try hurting himself again.

He shut the locker after stuffing a few things inside it, and turned to go to his class...but then heard the unmistakable sound of a body hitting lockers. He looked over his shoulder and, only a few lockers down, there was a boy getting pushed by some of the jocks. Images of Kurt flashed behind his eyes, images of him shoving the poor boy around... Hurting him. His jaw clenched and he dropped his bag, stalking over to the stupid boys and checking the one in the middle to a locker, sending him crashing to the floor. The others stepped back when Dave glared their way, eyes burning with such intensity that he could probably stare down Coach Beiste.

"I catch you do something like that again… And I'll make you wish I'd never came back..." He just about growled and the boys nodded quickly, hurrying away from the teen that had just showed that, while some things have changed, he still was a killer at locker checking... But now they were more likely to be the targets.

Everyone watched Dave but he ignored them and walked back over to his bag, picking it up then walking over to the boy that had been shoved and looked at him with a sheepish expression. "Sorry about that... They can be some real douche bags, if they do anything to you again, just come and find me. The Bullywhips got your back." he stated, adding in the last part without really thinking about it... Hmm… Bullywhips. He hadn't thought about that little group that he and Santana had made in a while... Maybe he would pull that jacket back out.

* * *

Well, this is the first part of the first chapter. It's shorter than what the other parts will be, mostly because these are just introductions to the characters. Look forward to the next parts which should be coming out very, very soon.

Also, each chapter/part title is a song title. Feel free to listen to them as you wish.


	3. Creep

Chapter 1, Part 2

* * *

Story flinched when he heard the sound of another body hitting the locker, and was grateful that it wasn't his own because that one seemed worse than the one that he received. Curiously, he lifted his eyes to see who they were going after next only to see that it was one of the jocks that was locker checked by a much larger man. Story's eyes were wide as he watched this guy frighten off the jocks like dogs with their tails between their legs before he went back to his locker and got his own bag.

Story bit his lip and adjusted the things that were clutch desperately to his chest, his fingers sore from holding on till his knuckles were white for a little too long. He winced softly as they loosened up, looking down at them as he noticed feet in front of him. Slowly, the younger teen looked up, by quite a bit. This guy was huge.

He nodded, smiling softly, his frightened rabbit-like expression fading completely. "It's okay, really, it's not nearly as bad as my old school. There were a few kids that got locker checked so hard that they had fractured shoulder blades and stuff like that. So honestly, here is like getting pushed around by infants." He didn't admit that he was one of the victims that ended up with worse damage than having a bit of a scarred high school life. He had to have surgery to repair his shoulders because of the way he hit the locker that day tore the tendon.

"Thank you, it's good to know that there are people that still care about the little guy getting pushed around." He didn't know if there was much else to say. Aside from the fact that this guy just swooped in like a knight in shining armor and took down the bullies that had hurt him. What was Story supposed to think? He tugged at his lip with his teeth slowly, looking down at his books for an awkward moment before remembering something. "Oh! I forgot to introdu-" The sound of a long beep aired over the intercom and Story looked around as the halls went quiet. Partially because people were getting to class and partially because of the sound of an announcement before the voice of Principal Figgens aired over the loud speaker.

"Story Heights and David Karofsky, please go and see Ms. Pillsbury, thank you." There was a click that showed that the speaker was off and life in the hallway returned as people began chatting again rather than listening to an announcement, a few looked their way and Story wasn't entirely sure why. He smiled up at the larger teen, "Well, I have to go. It was nice meeting you! And thank you again." He hurried away without really waiting, mostly because he didn't want to keep a kind woman like Ms. Pillsbury waiting, that would just be rude.

The moment he reached her office, he knocked once and opened the door, stepping inside. "You wanted to see me?" He watched as the doe-eyed redhead looked over her shoulder at Story while setting up a new display of pamphlets, making sure that they were all straight and even and perfect. She smiled a kind smile, "Yes, please take a seat. We still need to wait for David." Story nodded and sat down. He didn't understand why Ms. Pillsbury would want to talk to both of them, whoever this Dave guy was, and he really hoped that it wasn't about Story's incident back at his old school.

* * *

Dave listened to the boy as he explained how rough things had been in his old school and how, compared to that school, it wasn't at all that bad here. Well, that made Dave glad that he wasn't at that school but still had Dave fuming that things were still so bad here. It seemed that he still had work to do and he would make sure that it happened. He wanted to leave High school feeling like he had actually accomplished something.

The boy thanked him and Dave couldn't help but stand up a little straighter and smile a little brighter because hey, he got to be the knight and shining armor to someone. He got to show that he could use his size and strength for more than just harassing others. He could stand up for the ones that really couldn't stand up for themselves. And though yes, he technically was one of the low men on the ladder as he wasn't back on the football team yet and was now more or less outed, that didn't mean that he wouldn't kick ass if he had to.

It was quiet for a moment after that, the boy was looking down at his shoes, tugging on his lip and… Really just looking really cute. Wow, it had taken him a moment to really notice it, but this guy really was cute… As cute as Kurt... Maybe even a little cuter! He hadn't checked out that many guys before, but now that he was sure that he wasn't going to get his chance with Kurt, maybe he should start looking elsewhere.

The boy started talking again when the P.A system came on and he heard his name. He sighed heavily before the boy said that he had to go and ran off. He watched him go and sighed, "Nice meeting you too…" he muttered, but the other teen was already gone. The others that were still in the hall glanced his way and he looked around at them before hurrying off to Ms. Pillsbury's office.

"Morning Ms. Pillsbury," he said once he reached the woman's office, giving her a small smile before walking in moving to sit down in the empty seat. He glanced over at the boy that was in the other chair and his eyes widened slightly. It was the guy he had just met in the hallway! What the hell was this all about? He looked to Ms. Pillsbury with confusion on his face. "What's going on?"

* * *

Story sighed softly, looking around the office that he was sitting in, reading the titles on some of the pamphlets that Ms. Pillsbury just happened to have printed out rather recently. So recently, in fact, that Story could still smell the ink that was coming off of the colorful paper. When he heard the door open to her office and the voice saying good morning to the counselor, Story turned to see that it was the guy from before. His knight in shining armor. The teen smiled brightly, wiggling his fingers in a light wave before watching as he sat down.

Ms. Pillsbury turned and took a seat in her desk, putting her hands on it as her eyes went from one teen to the other for a moment. "Dave, Story. I wanted to bring you both here to make sure that you met. I know McKinley isn't a big school, but it's a wonder how students can go years without knowing the names of the others." She turned around, reaching back and grabbing a pair of pamphlets that Story couldn't see the title to. She put them in her lap before turning around.

"Now, I wanted you to meet because of the situation that you both are going through right now after what had happened with both of you and because this is such a specific case, I wanted you two to support one another." She put the pamphlets on her desk and slid them towards the two boys. Story reached forward, grabbing one and putting it on his lap as he read the title, You Tried to Kill Yourself Because You Like Boys. The teen blushed brightly, not looking to see Dave's expression. He kept his head down, averting eye contact from everyone in the room.

But he couldn't help but wonder what happened to Dave. He didn't really seem like the type that would be gay at first glance, even though he was cute, and he had saved Story without even a second thought. "Dave, I want to make sure that you'll protect Story. I know that this school can get a little rough sometimes and with your experience with the Bullywhips, even in Santana isn't willing to help, you could at least really make a difference for one person at McKinley until you graduate."

That meant that Dave was a Senior; that meant that his Knight in Shining Armor was only going to be here for one year and then Story was going to be on his own all over again. That made the teen even more nervous than before. He glanced up at Ms. Pillsbury who was looking at them both eagerly, hoping that her word would stick before he looked over at Dave. Story felt vulnerable, exposed. He hadn't even told his parents yet, and now this guy that he just met knew his secret already. He didn't know which was a bigger secret, the fact that he was gay or the fact that he had tried to commit suicide. Either way, it made his thoughts about his first year at McKinley shift to something a little less optimistic.

* * *

Dave looked to the boy again, taking in what the woman said. Yes McKinley wasn't all that big, but with clichés and everything, it's not all that surprising that not everyone knew everyone else. He then looked back her way as she grabbed the pamphlets. He bit his lip and wondered just what these were. Ms. Pillsbury's pamphlets were legendary around here so he could only guess what these were going to say.

Then she pushed them their way and he reached out, taking it up in his hand and silently reading it. After having read over the title a few times, Dave lost it and started laughing. He threw his head back and started to just laugh out loudly, the pure stupidity of this. It was crazy. But then... He really thought about it. The boy beside him, Story... He had tried to kill himself as well. That sobered the large boy up right quick and he wiped the tears from his eyes from his laughing fit and went back to silently listening.

She was taking the words right out of his mouth. School around here really could get rough and, after everything that he had done and gone through, the least he could do was try and help someone get through the waters of William McKinley High. Who knows, maybe he could fix things around here for the ones that would be coming after them.

He sat up a little straighter and nodded, holding the pamphlet tightly. "I was actually thinking about starting up the Bullywhips again." he said with another nod, looking over at Story and smiling slightly. "I know I wasn't always the nicest guy... But I really want to change that. I want to help out, however I can." He then looked down silently, not really knowing what else to say about all of this.

* * *

Story jumped slightly when he heard Dave explode into a fit of laughter. A blush formed over the younger teen's cheek as his body burned with embarrassment. Was he the one getting laughed at? He didn't want to think about someone as nice as Dave being the person to laugh at him. Story didn't have any friends yet, and if anyone that was close to getting that title were to start laughing at him, he wasn't sure how he would take it. Probably not very well.

But something seemed to dawn upon Dave, something that he hadn't realized before and his laughter died down before Story could feel those eyes on him. He blushed more, bowing his head down low in a wild attempt to hide his face from the larger teen. He looked up slowly, looking at Dave when he heard the other start talking.

Ms. Pillsbury nodded, clearly pleased with what she was hearing. "Good, that's very good, Dave. I know that they made a difference last year, aside from the incident at prom." She smiled, looking from one boy to the other before clasping her hands together. "Good, now that this has all been straightened out, you two may go get ready for class." She waved her hands slightly to shoo them out.

Story nodded and stood up, looking at Dave for a moment before he gathered up his things, tucking his pamphlet away inside of his notebook and slid out of the room. He sighed when he reached the hallway, breathing in the less-tense air that filled it. He heard the sound of kids chattering, laughing, walking by one another, and he could feel eyes on him. He turned slowly, looking behind him to see if Dave was coming. There was no way that he was going to just walk to class by himself, not with the halls being filled like this.

Besides, there seemed to be time yet before the bell was even going to ring. He waited a moment longer until Dave joined him in the hallway. The smaller teen looked up at him for a moment. "So…" He didn't know what to say. He turned his gaze away, blushing in slight embarrassment. It was weird, feeling like he could talk about what happened to someone that wasn't a professional. He looked at Dave again, suddenly feeling panic fill his chest. "Please don't tell anyone. About anything. My parents don't exactly know why I did it…"

He had never come out to his parents. Even when he was in the hospital, sick and sore from having his stomach pumped for hours. He didn't want his parents to know that their son was bullied for being gay. He didn't want his parents to know that their son was gay in general. He didn't know why, but there was something about his family that made him feel uncomfortable with telling them something like this.

* * *

Dave winced as he thought about Prom. That horrible prank that those jerks had pulled. But how Kurt had walked up that stage with his head held high, got his crown and had become Prom Queen. He had been so brave and confident… And Dave had been a coward, running away because he couldn't come out to the school. All that hiding and still he was outed… Funny how things turned out.

Story was the first one out of the office, Dave needing a moment to compose himself before getting up and slipping out, Story standing right there and soon asking that he not tell anyone about what he now knew. The boy's parents didn't know why he had tried to kill himself... This made Dave sigh and run a hand through his hair.

"I wish my parents didn't know... Well, I wish that my mom didn't know." he said with a nod as he looked around at everyone that was still in the halls. He wasn't surprised, it was the first day of school, nothing important happened on the first day, so not many of them were that worried about classes, seniors especially.

"Your secret is safe with me" Dave smiled a little bit before looking around again and then looking back to the boy. "So... Should I give you the tour? It's not that big of a school, but it's easy enough to not know where things are." He was sure that anyone would be able to see through his reason for wanting to show him around the not really that large school. He wanted to spend as much time in Story's company as he could. There were only a few gay guys around and this boy obviously didn't mind the larger teen's company and that was something that he didn't want to let pass him by.

"We don't have to talk about...you know, all of that, if you don't want to. I just wanna hang out more. It's nice to have someone to talk to that doesn't know me from before… Someone that isn't gonna judge me." he then stated before sheepishly nodding his head and starting to walk, hoping that the other boy would follow.

* * *

Story looked at Dave, "They know?" He bit his lip, his mom didn't agree with his sexuality it seemed and that sounded like Story's family. They were so unpredictable that he didn't want to risk mentioning anything because he was afraid of what they might do. They would probably say that he was just confused and put him through even more therapy to treat his 'condition.'

He smiled, feeling assured when Dave said that he wasn't going to say anything. Story looked up at the larger man and nodded. "I'd like that." He would love to go on a tour with the other man, it would give him a bigger chance of stealing glances towards him. He liked looking at Dave, liked seeing their height difference, how the other male seemed to tower over the smaller teen. He had a kind face, despite his size. And he didn't look like he could do something awful to anyone. He had such a kind face.

He nodded, "No, it's okay. I don't mind talking about it, just not here. I don't want people to know about what happened. I'd rather just be thought of as the new kid." He smiled at Dave softly. He would be willing to talk about these things with this man. He didn't understand why, maybe because he didn't have anyone to talk to, really. He didn't have his parents to trust, he didn't have siblings or cousins or friends to confide in. He was alone, but then there was Dave. Dave would be there for the teen, right?

He smiled, "Actually, if you could show me where the Glee kids practice, it would be really convenient knowing that place first. I mean, I want to join Glee club, but I just hope that I'm good enough." He chewed at his lip. "Will you come to my try-out?" He looked over at Dave, wanting the support of the other. He needed it, craved it like a drug. Craved that protection that the other could provide. He began to wonder what it would be like wrapped in those strong arms, held close and told that it would be okay if something bad ever happened.

Story swallowed and snapped out of his own mental haze, trying hard to focus on whatever Dave could be saying. He was so curious about it, so eager to know. He wanted to know what it would be like to be felt by another guy. Story wasn't sure how he knew that he was attracted to guys, but he just knew. He knew that there was nothing that a girl wanted if he didn't like it on her. So, that's how he figured that guys were the second option. He was attracted to Dave, but that could all be a shiny phase that can go away after they get used to one another. Maybe being friends for now would be wise.

* * *

I want to thank my co-writer again for being amazing and playing the part of Dave. You're awesome, Luxy. Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Iris

Chapter 1, Part 3

* * *

"Yeah, they know... worst point in my life…" he said softly before the boy said that he would like to spend more time with Dave, which made him smile a little bit. As they walked, Story stated that he didn't want students to know what it was that happened and would rather he simply be the new kid and not 'the new kid that tried to kill himself' though Dave couldn't help but think that people would put it together if they stopped and thought about the fact that Dave and Story were called to Ms. Pillsbury's office together. They only just met each other and really they looked like they wouldn't have much in common. But… Maybe Dave was just looking too into it. He hoped it was that.

Story then asked about Glee and where they practiced. He wanted to join them and hoped he was good enough to do so. Of course, from what he knew, Shue never really said no to anyone that wanted to join. But that didn't mean that Dave didn't think that the boy most likely had a beautiful voice. He was then asked if he would watch Story audition and he nodded, smiling brightly.

This boy...this Story Heights. He was so sweet and nice and soft spoken. And he seemed to want to hang out with Dave, for whatever reason he had. After all, Dave wasn't thin and super handsome and dapper like other guys...like Bushbrows. He didn't have abs, and didn't have the best sense of style and really was still pretty awkward about dating a boy… But he really did know that he liked being around Story. He liked looking at him, liked listening to his voice… Liked not being alone. "Sure thing, I'd love to hear you sing. I haven't even heard you yet and I know you're gonna blow them away." he then said as he started to lead him off in the direction of the choir room.

* * *

Story looked away, "Oh… I guess that's why I don't want to tell them. I'm afraid of how they'll react." He always wished that his parents would be accepting of something like this. But truthfully, he had no idea how they would act if he were to tell them that he was gay. They had never discussed the subject before, even if they see it on TV or in public. He just didn't know what they would think or do, and that's what really scared him the most.

He walked along side Dave, looking over at him occasionally while they spoke, most of the time he was just trying to avoid the students that were in the halls. Sure, a lot of people looked at them, but he felt safe with Dave right there, he didn't tremble as much when he would pass by a jock, even though he would look down instantly. But, he knew that since Dave was there, he wasn't going to get hurt. If only Dave had been at his old school, maybe if he had been, neither of them would have done what they did. Neither of them would have attempted suicide because they would have had each other.

He looked over at Dave, smiling when he nodded in agreement to see the boy's audition for the Glee club. A blush slowly crossed his features and he looked away. "Thank you…" He was being so kind, and it made Story excited to show him his voice. To sing and be heard and seen as being talented. To be on the stage as more than just an accessory, a backup. He could do it. He knew he could.

When they entered the choir room, Story looked around, it wasn't anything he had seen before and he even quickly made his way over to look at the trophies that the Glee club had one. He smiled happily, "They're really talented, huh? My old choir never won anything special. And this room isn't like what my old choir room looked like. It's amazing!" Quickly, he left the trophy case and hurried over to the big, black piano in the room, sitting down on the bench and folding back the key guard, running his fingers over the ivory white keys. He smiled happily, looking over at Dave. "I like this school already. I just get the feeling that it's going to be a good year for both of us."

He looked back at the keys before he started to play. It was a song that he thought would be good for both of them. Even though he didn't know Dave's complete story, if it was anything like his own, these were the words that he wanted to hear. And even though Story wasn't a girl, he didn't sing like one, that didn't mean that he couldn't sing this song as he opened his mouth.

"Everyday is so wonderful

Then suddenly

It's hard to breathe

Now and then I get insecure

From all the pain

I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful

No matter what they say

Words can't bring me down

I am beautiful

In every single way

Yes words can't bring me down

So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends you're delirious

So consumed

In all your doom, ooh

Trying hard to fill the emptiness

The pieces gone

Left the puzzle undone

Ain't that the way it is

You're beautiful

No matter what they say

Words can't bring you down

You're beautiful

In every single way

Yes words can't bring you down

So don't you bring me down today

No matter what we do

No matter what we say

We're the song inside the tune

Full of beautiful mistakes

And everywhere we go

The sun will always shine

And tomorrow we might awake

On the other side

We're beautiful

No matter what they say

Yes words won't bring us down

We are beautiful

In every single way

Yes words can't bring us down

So don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down

Today…"

Story stopped playing, looking down at his fingers before his tongue went out to touch his lips softly, looking over at Dave. He smiled softly, "Sorry, I was just sort of feeling it…" He chuckled a bit awkwardly before he turned around on the piano bench, putting his hands on his lap, looking down at them. He was blushing softly, for singing in front of someone that was still such a stranger to him. But it felt right, and he felt like he really said a lot in that song. A lot of things that he wouldn't say normally.

* * *

Dave felt bad for the boy. He had no idea how his parents would react to him coming out. He wanted to be able to tell him that they would still love him no matter what. But he didn't know if that was true because… Well... his mother didn't love him anymore. She didn't want to be around him and his 'disease.' It hurt knowing that his mother thought that… but maybe... maybe his parents would be fine with it. He could only hope.

When the finally got to the choir room, He watched as Story looked around, looking at the various trophies that they had and, even Dave had to admit that they were pretty impressive. And even if a lot of people here thought that Glee club was stupid or gay or whatever, he thought that it did look pretty cool. And that week when he had been in the club and got to dance in the half time show, it was amazing. The boy moved to the piano then and started playing before, to Dave's surprise, he started to sing… And his voice was amazing! He listened to the song and how it seemed to perfectly fit the boy until he was done and was apologizing for some reason that Dave didn't understand. Silently he walked over and sat down beside Story, looking at the piano keys, then the teen at his side before reaching out and slowly playing, carefully at first, but then with more confidence and then opened his mouth to sing.

I can't stand to fly

I'm not that naive

I'm just out to find

The better part of me

I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane

More than some pretty face beside a train

And it's not easy to be me

Wish that I could cry

Fall upon my knees

Find a way to lie

About a home I'll never see

It may sound absurd, but don't be naive

Even heroes have the right to bleed

I may be disturbed, but won't you concede

Even heroes have the right to dream

And it's not easy to be me

Up, up, and away, away from me

It's all right, you can all sleep sound tonight

I'm not crazy or anything

I can't stand to fly

I'm not that naive

Men weren't meant to ride

With clouds between their knees

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet

Digging for kryptonite on this one way street

Only a man in a funny red sheet

Looking for special things inside of me

Inside of me, inside of me

Inside of me, inside of me

I'm only a man in a funny red sheet

I'm only a man looking for a dream

I'm only a man in a funny red sheet

And it's not easy...

It's not easy to be me

When the song ended, he let out a shaky breath, little surprised at what he had just done. He had just sang in front of someone that he hardly knew. But... it had felt right. It had felt like he could spill himself out to Story, like the boy had done just now himself. He slowly looked at him and bit his lip. "I guess you aren't the only one feeling something."

* * *

Story watched as Dave slowly came over and sat down at the piano. He turned again, sliding a bit so then the other boy had more room on the bench. He watched in awe as Dave put his fingers on the keys and started to play. He hadn't expected anything like this, but when he opened his mouth and started to sing. It was beautiful and raw. It was everything that Story wanted to hear and then some and he was surprised. He felt his heart pounding against his chest as he listened to the other man sing, as he listened to his Knight sing. He bit his lip, looking at the other man, letting it slide out from between his teeth as he listened to each word, each key.

When the song ended, Story looked away from the other man, a blush on his cheeks from the song, and it only darkened when he heard Dave speak up. He felt tears stinging his eyes. Not because he was sad, he was actually really happy. He felt so exposed for singing before, but now it was different, they had shared something so special. He looked up at Dave after a moment, his smile contradicting the tears in his eyes, but none of it was forced. "Thank you." He reached down slowly, taking Dave's hand before he paused. He looked at their hands, his movements a bit apprehensive before he leaned up and kissed the taller boy on the cheek. He didn't know what to think or to say, so he let that single expression, that single gesture, say everything it needed to.

The truth was, he was happy while he was around Dave, and yet he was frightened. These emotions were too intense and they scared him. He hadn't felt anything like it before, at least not like this. Sure, there were boys in his old school that he liked, but when they all changed, when they went from being friends to being bullies, it really messed with Story's interpretation of what love was. He never had felt it, he never held it close and he was scared of it down in his very core. All those around him that he cared about had turned on him in a flash, and even though he couldn't see Dave doing something like that, his mind kept telling his heart that he didn't think his old friends would be the kind of people that would do that either. And yet, they did.

Slowly, he let go of Dave's hand, his own palm feeling cold from the lost contact before he slid off the bench and wiped his eyes. He tried to calm his fluttering heart, fearing that it was going to fly right out of his throat like a butterfly. He needed to calm his nerves, he needed to get away, but he didn't want to. He didn't want Dave to feel like he had done something wrong when all he did was be wonderful. He turned and smiled, looking at Dave. "We should probably get to class, huh? Don't want to be late on the first day."

* * *

Dave watched Story carefully, wondered what he thought of his singing. He just hoped that he wasn't that terrible because he was used to only singing in his bedroom or the shower… Where he was sure that others wouldn't hear him. Of course, he had not only sang in front of someone else, but he had spilled a lot out to that person as well. And as he sat and watched tears come to the boy's eyes, the larger teen started to panic. Oh god, was he really that bad? Was he so tone deaf that he had reduced this boy to tears?

As Dave was just about to get up and hurry out of the room, Story was thanking him, taking one of his hands and holding it, confusing him because, what did he do that warranted a 'thank you?' He opened his mouth slowly to ask about this when the boy then started to lean in. Dave's heart started to thump in his chest as Story pressed a kiss to his cheek. Color flooded him, his eyes were wide as he looked at him with surprise and his heart was beating so hard and fast that for a moment he thought he was having a heart attack. This was his first kiss from a boy that he didn't take forcibly... the first one given to him.

It was strange how something so simple and chaste as a kiss on the cheek could leave Dave in this state of being. Even his kiss with Kurt hadn't made him feel like this… Though, he was still sure that that was one kiss that he would always cherish...even if he had stolen it… This though. This boy had given it to him. This young man, sitting beside him that had just sung Christina Aguilera. This absolutely handsome angel that he had sang to as well… Who he had laid his heart bare in front of with a single little song. It was amazing what singing could do... maybe that's why Kurt loved doing it so much.

Before he could think more on this, his hand was released and he looked down at it just as Story then got up from the bench. He was standing right there... but Dave had never felt further from someone in all of his life. He wanted him to sit back down with him, take his hand again and just look at him with those mesmerizing eyes. He wanted to feel those butterflies that had been growing in the pit of his stomach when he had received the kiss. He looked up at the other boy, looking very much like a large, confused puppy that had just been praised then smacked. But Story was smiling... so then he wasn't upset about kissing him? When he heard the younger boy's words he then understood and nodded. Slowly, Dave got to his feet, grabbing his bag that he had absently shrugged to the ground when they first walked in and looked at Story with a little smile.

"…What's your first class? I'll walk you there." he then said softly. Sure, he would have loved to just hide away here with him and forget his classes. He would have loved to just sit here and talk and get to know this new kid that he was falling for harder than he'd ever fallen for someone… But considering his only other crush was a boy that he had bullied hard for so long… Well that wasn't saying much, but still. And he wasn't that guy anymore. He was better... and... Story didn't have to know about the old Dave right now... right?

* * *

And this concludes chapter 2. Reviews would be amazing. The more reviews, the more strive I'll have to put out more chapters.


End file.
